The Chosen Protector Part 3
by Flamedj123
Summary: Once again, the third part to my series, enjoy as it continues!


-3-

**-3-**

Another week passed and Serene had still not awakened from her trial.

"C'mon, Serene, please wake up!" said Flame as with fear as he gently shook her.

"Please, Flame, stop. She'll wake up when she wakes up," said Aero, trying to reassure Flame.

"I know, but I want to talk to her now. But, I want to be by her side when she wakes up," said Flame.

"I know how you feel, but you must wait," said Aero. Flame had a depressed look on his face and Aero could read every thought that passed through Flame's mind.

"All he wants is for Serene to wake up," thought Aero.

"I think I will leave you two alone now," said Aero as he started to leave the room.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Aero," said Flame. With that, Aero walked out of the room.

"What is happening with them?" Aero asked himself, "They both can't have the most potential out of all the Protectors. I think, in the end, it will help us all, I hope…" Elegon met Aero in the hallway and walked alongside his friend.

"How's it going for the Protectors?" asked Elegon.

"It's very weird that they have the most potential out of any Protector," Aero answered.

"Oh, and by the way, we have found them an assignment. The fact that they have some much potential will help them on their," said Elegon with confidence.

"Is that so? Please elaborate," asked Aero.

"For starters, they will need to defend an underground city called Duston from flooding. The waterways have been rising for weeks and a flood would be utterly disastrous. The King of Duston has asked us if we would send the Protectors to help them," explained Elegon.

"Ah. What did you tell them?" asked Aero.

"I told them that we would be glad to help and that we would send them as soon as possible," answered Elegon.

"What? We haven't even asked Flame and Serene yet. We don't know if they will be willing to do this," Aero said.

"I don't think they would refuse. After all, they are the Protectors, aren't they?" said Elegon, brimming with confidence.

"Yes, but even so, we don't know if they are ready," cautioned Aero.

"That's why this will be a test," said Elegon. Meanwhile, Serene was finally starting to wake up, much to Flame's delight.

"Huh, where… where am I?" asked Serene as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Serene! You're finally up!" Flame said cheerfully. Serene carefully climbed out of bed.

"Oh, Flame. I missed you so…" said Serene as she walked up to and embraced Flame.

"Me too," responded Flame as he returned the embrace. While they held each other, Flame and Serene looked liked life-long friends who had not seen each other in many years. Flame noticed that a tear was coming down Serene's left cheek.

"Don't cry Serene, I will always be by your side," said Flame in a gentle tone.

"I know you would never leave my side, no matter what," said Serene with a blissfully sigh, "So, how long was I asleep?"

"Umm, to tell you the truth, I don't know. After you fainted, shortly after, I also fainted," replied Flame nervously.

"I think I can answer your question". Flame and Serene noticed Blizz was standing behind them, listening.

"Blizz, How long have you been there?" asked Flame.

"Long enough," answered Blizz.

"Let me answer your question Serene," said Blizz, "You were out for a week, just like what had happened to Flame. After fainting, the light turned green, but what I found weird was Flame had fainted as well. So Elegon and Aero brought you two back to the Protector's house to recover. All of us have been checking up on you two just to make sure you were alright. Also, Elegon has found you an assignment. Just think of it as a test to see if you are truly ready to be a Protector. So, once you are ready to hear the details and are ready to go, please come to the Judgment Room."

"Oh, okay. We'll catch up with you soon," said Flame, "But, I want to spend more time with Serene before we go. Is that okay?"

"Certainly, Flame. I understand," responded Blizz as she teleported out of the room, disappearing in a bright flash.

"That was such a nice thing to say," said Serene as she smiled, hugged Flame and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think we will be ready for this?" asked Flame as he held Serene in his arms.

"Of course we will: as long as I have you by my side," answered Serene as she kissed Flame on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Flame cheerfully, blushing slightly.

"I missed you so much, Flame…I love you," replied Serene with a blissful smile. Flame and Serene embraced each other tightly. Half an hour passed before Flame and Serene were ready to head back to the palace.

"Serene, you ready to go now?" asked Flame.

"Yeah, sure, Flame. Hold on for a couple of minutes," answered Serene. Flame started pacing around the house; it had a nice feeling to it. It was big, easily meant for four people. Also, the house was made out of green and white marble. It had four bathrooms, four bedrooms, a big backyard with a nice green lawn, a swimming pool, in the shape of a Gardevoir head.

"I think that's funny," thought Flame as he eyed the unusually-shaped swimming pool.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Serene as she walked towards the front door. Flame walked back down the hallway to meet her. It was then when Serene noticed that Flame was wearing a gold necklace with the letter "F" on it.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Serene asked in a suspicious tone.

"I got it from… actually I don't know where I got this from, I think my parents gave it to me when I was very young. This necklace is all I have to remember my parents by," explained Flame.

"That's so sad," said Serene in a sincere tone: she hugged Flame just as he finally noticed what Serene was wearing.

"What's with the new dress, bracelet, and earrings, Serene?" asked Flame. Serene smiled: she was wearing an elegant red dress, fourteen karat gold earrings, and a gold bracelet with her name on it.

"We have to look good for receiving our honor as the Protectors," answered Serene.

"I have to agree," said Flame with an appreciative nod, "Only if you want to, but I don't think that is necessary though." With that, Flame and Serene walked out of the house and started on their way to go see the Elders. Some time later, they finally arrived back at the palace.

"Welcome back, Protectors," said Aero.

"Thank you, Aero. We are here for our assignment," said Flame with confidence.

"Very well, Flame. You will need to defend the underground city of Duston from a flood that could wipe out all inhabitants in the area. The King of Duston has asked us personally to send you two in there," explained Elegon.

"Who's the king?" asked Flame.

"He is a Groudon," replied Aero.

"So all we need to do is save everyone, and stop the flood?" asked Serene.

"That is correct," answered Elegon.

"I think we should go for it," said a determined Flame.

"Agreed," answered Serene.

"Then, do you accept?" asked Elegon.

"Yes!" answered Flame and Serene in unison.

"Then follow me" said Blizz. At that moment, a bright white light appeared to their right. Blizz walked into the light and promptly vanished.

"That must be some kind of teleporter," said Flame. Serene grabbed Flame's hand and led him to the bright light, they both stepped into it and vanished. Moments later, they arrived in a bright flash in another room that neither of them recognized.

"What is this place?" asked Serene.

"This is the Protectors Sanctuary Room," answered Blizz. "Now if you will please follow me." Blizz was signaling Flame and Serene to follow her. For several minutes they walked down through the long corridors, turning here and there at various intersections. Flame and Serene followed Blizz closely, not wanting to get lost.

"This is like some kind of a maze, but I wonder why?" thought Flame.

"That is because we don't want any intruders in this sacred place," replied Blizz. Shortly thereafter, they arrived at room at the end of one of the corridors. Two glass containers appeared on the far wall straight ahead of the small group. Inside the left container, there was a green robe and on its back, inscribed in white, was the letter "P" with a circle around it and three triangles. There was one triangle at the top of the "P", one towards the bottom left, and one towards the bottom right. Also in the glass container, was a gold necklace with a green crystal pendent on a small shelf above the robe. The container on the right had a white robe in it, inscribed in the color green was the letter "P" with a circle around it, and three triangles in the same order as on the green robe. The glass container also had a gold necklace with a white diamond pendent on a shelf, also above the robe.

"What's with these?" asked Flame.

"These are a symbol so that all who see you will know you are a Protector," explained Blizz, "Also the necklace can amplify any psychic attack you use. Also, these robes will help you move faster and reduce any damage you may take. Don't worry about these robes getting damaged as this material we put into them will prevent almost any type of tear, burn, stain, etc. But be aware Flame: your robe will make you more vulnerable towards the front because you have to move more freely when you use your blades: that is why there is a long cut in the front. Serene you should be protected from almost anything that is thrown at you since the robe will be covering your entire body. Now please, take these and put them on." The glass on the containers suddenly vanished. Then, Flame and Serene grabbed the robes and then put them on. After their robes were in place, they put on their necklaces.

"Wow! I can already feel my psychic power increasing," said Flame with amazement.

"Mine too," added Serene.

"Okay, we are now done here. Now, we need to head back to the palace," said Blizz. With help from Blizz, they all disappeared from the room in a bright flash, teleporting out of the ancient corridors. Just moments later, they arrived back at the palace.

"Welcome back everyone" said Aero as he gazed at Flame and Serene, "Blizz, are they ready to go now?"

"Yes. I believe so," answered Blizz with a smile.

"Alright, then," said Elegon as he addressed the Protectors, "Flame, Serene: you will be taking Sage and Kage along with you. We've already spoken to them and they agreed." At that moment, Sage and Kage were teleported into the Elders' chamber.

"We are here to help you on your mission," said Kage and sage in unison and with determination: they knelt before down before Flame and Serene and lowered their heads, symbolizing allegiance.

"That really is not necessary, but you can come if you really want to," said Serene with some uneasiness in her voice.

"Yeah! We will gladly accept your help with the mission. We may need it, don't you think so, Serene?" Serene nodded at his statement, feeling more confident.

"Very well, then. Elegon and I shall teleport you to the King's Palace at once. God be with you all," said Aero as he and Elegon started to focus their psychic energy. Then Flame, Serene, Sage, and Kage disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving the Elders alone in their chamber.

"Let's hope they can do it," said Blizz.

Four bright lights appeared in the King's Palace. At that moment, half a dozen Garchomps surrounded the group of Gallades and Gardevoirs.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the Garchomp elite guards.

"What is your business here?" asked another Garchomp, but in a more friendly tone.

"Calm down. Your King has requested our presence here," said Flame. The Garchomps then noticed Flame and Serene's robes and necklaces.

"Oh! So you are the Protectors?" asked the first Garchomp.

"Yes, we are," replied Serene.

"Alright: Then follow me then," said the Garchomp as he motioned for his comrades and the Protectors to follow him. The group of Garchomps led them through the large corridors of the Palace, eventually entering the King's throne room.

"These are the Protectors you've requested, sir," said the Garchomp guard.

"Very good, captain. You and the other guards may take leave of me," said the King.

"As you wish, your highness," said Garchomp captain as he led the other guards out of the throne room. Flame, Serene, Sage and Kage were staring at the King, amazed at his attire. He was wearing a red robe made out of fine silk and a golden crown, with diamonds embedded all about it.

"Strange, I thought there were only two Protectors, not four," said the Groudon in a confused tone.

"There are only two Protectors: that's me and Serene," said Flame as he and Serene stepped forward towards the king.

"Ah. Then who are your companions?" asked the King.

"We were requested by the Elders of our city to assist the Protectors in any way we can," explained Sage.

"You mean Elegon, Aero, Blizz, had you accompany the Protectors?" asked the King with fear in his voice.

"Yes. That is the case," answered Kage. The King sat down on his golden throne with a look of dread on his face.

"Then that means this flood will be catastrophic if it hits my city…" said the King, "You see, persistent rains up north have caused all nearby rivers and streams to run much higher than usual. It's only a matter of time before the raging waters come down here and inundate my city. The few dams and walls we have built have held back the floodwaters, but surely they will not hold for long. My people are in your hands, Protectors. What do you intend to do?"

"First, we need to come up with a game plan here," said Flame.

"Your highness, may you please tell is which way the flood is coming from?" asked Serene.

"Most likely, the floodwaters will come from the north and the south," answered the King.

"Okay, then our first priority is to keep the civilians safe," said Flame. Suddenly, another Garchomp guard ran into the throne room.

"Your highness!" shouted the guard with fear, "Our last dams are coming apart at the seams! They may break at any minute!"

"Then we have no time!" said the King forcefully as he stood up from his throne. Flame faced his companions.

"Sage, Kage! I need you to help the King evacuate all the city's inhabitants. Serene and I will take care of the floods coming from the north and south. After that we will meet east of the city, where the civilians should head as well to get out of the way, just incase we can't stop the flood," said Flame.

"Good thinking," said the King, "There is indeed higher ground to the east of the city, but you still have to defend our homes."

"I understand, but where are we supposed to send this water?" asked Serene.

"There are other passageways just north of the city. If you could somehow reroute the waters down the other caverns, the waters would travel down and eventually get to the sea," answered the King, "But there is not telling how long you would have to control the floodwaters."

"Okay. I'll handle the flood from the north," said Flame.

"I'll take the flood from the south," said Serene.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Sage with a nod.

"Then, let's do it!" said Kage with confidence.

"Please, Protectors, you have to save my city," begged the King.

"Don't worry, your highness, we will," said a determined Flame. The King, Sage, and Kage ran out of the throne room with the guard not far behind.

"Good luck Flame," said Serene with a smile.

"You too, Serene," said Flame as he and Serene teleported out of the room. Meanwhile, the King, Kage and Sage were running through the palace grounds, making haste towards the surrounding city.

"Is there an easy way to alert all the people?" asked Kage.

"The only way to alert everyone is to spread the word quickly!" responded the King with urgency in his voice.

"Very well: Kage and I will tell the civilians in the city to head east of here," said Sage.

"The people shouldn't give you any trouble at all. I already alerted them to be ready to move out when it's time," said the King, "I'll warn everyone in the Palace." With that, Sage and Kage left the Palace to alert everyone in the city. Meanwhile, Flame and Serene were approaching the failing dam.

"Which direction did you teleport us to?" asked Flame.

"I teleported you to the north," answered Serene.

"Well, let's keep going. The sooner we can divert the waters the better!" said Flame as he and Serene continued to run towards the dam. After about ten minutes of running they could here the sound of roaring water rushing though the massive tunnels. They soon came upon one of the dams: water was bursting through widening cracks in the earth and rock wall. To their right, they saw another large tunnel.

"That tunnel doesn't lead anywhere, does it?" asked Serene.

"Let's hope it doesn't," said Flame as he took several steps back. Serene followed Flame's lead.

"This is where we make our stand," said Flame as he clenched his fists.

"Okay," said Serene. Serene and Flame started to focus their psychic powers ready to move the flood towards the west. They heard loud rumblings and watched as the dam started to fail. Water was gushing through large cracks in the earth wall. Then, there arose a sound like thunder, only it got louder and louder.

"Get ready!" commanded Flame. Serene watched as the dam finally gave way, unleashing a massive wall of water. The flood started to come closer and closer towards Flame and Serene: they stood still, focusing their psychic energy.

"Now, Flame!" shouted Serene telepathically. Flame and Serene both shoved their hands forward in unison. With that, they held back the floodwaters behind an invisible barrier. The water quickly piled up behind Flame and Serene's barrier and it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back the torrent.

"Okay, now we need to move this water down the other tunnel," said Serene through her powers of telepathy.

"Got it!" said Flame. Flame and Serene both moved their hands in sync towards the right, changing the shape and the position of their powerful barrier. The flood waters followed the changing barrier as Flame and Serene redirected the torrent down the nearby tunnel. They had to hold their ground for several hours, before the raging water was reduced to a mere trickle. Finally, Serene and Flame relaxed the barrier with their work complete. Flame collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Flame!" yelled Serene frantically, "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, Serene. I'm just tired. I'm not used to using my psychic powers like that. I don't think I could've moved that water without this necklace helping me," said Flame as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "We need to head towards the east and stop the flow over there as well."

"You're right. Let's go, Flame," said a determined Serene. With that, Serene closed her eyes and started focusing her energy. Moments later, she and Flame disappeared in a bright flash, reappearing in another large tunnel towards the south of Duston. They could already hear the thunderous sound of the flood as it came rushing down the tunnel. Fortunately, there was another abandoned nearby where they could reroute the floodwaters away from Duston.

"Well, so much for a break," said Flame with a scowl, "The dam up ahead must have already burst."

"Don't worry, Flame. I should be able to use even more of my psychic power this time. This necklace makes me more powerful and I was already powerful to begin with," said Serene with a smile, "We can do this together. I know we can."

"Thank you, Serene," said Flame as he smiled back at Serene. Flame stood back up and started focusing his psychic energy with Serene. The Protectors stood still; concentrating as the monstrous wall of water came rushing towards them. They shoved their hands forward in unison once again, in which the flood started to slow down and eventually stopped in its tracks. This time, the waters were more intense and it took much more power to keep the flood at bay behind another psychic barrier.

"You ready to move it Serene?" asked Flame as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah… I am," replied Serene. Flame and Serene guided it towards the other tunnel. Once again, they had to hold their ground, concentrating and focusing for hours. However, they held fast and eventually succeeded, reducing the other massive flood to nothing but a trickling, damp cavern. They both fell to the ground, exhausted and relieved that it was all over.

"Man, that was tough," said Flame as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. It's more tiring the second time," said Serene with a heavy sigh, "And it took everything we had."

"Well, we should go meet up with the others now before they think we were killed or something," said Flame jokingly. Feeling his strength renewed, Flame got up from the ground and offered his hand to help Serene.

"Oh! Thank you," said Serene happily as she grabbed onto his hand. Flame pulled, helping Serene get back on her feet, but he pulled Serene's hand too hard. Because of this, she stood up too quickly and stumbled into Flame's body.

"Oops! Don't worry, I got you," said Flame as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from stumbling back onto the hard ground. Serene started to blush.

"Sorry for doing that. I don't know my own strength, sometimes," said Flame nervously.

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it," said Serene.

"I'll make it up to you," said Flame as he picked Serene off the ground and held her in his arms, "I'll carry you back". Serene blushed, kissed Flame on the lips and then rested her head on his chest. Flame started walking back towards Duston, hoping to soon meet up with Kage and Sage.


End file.
